Battle for San Fransokyo
by Unleashed111
Summary: What if Tadashi survived? But he was kidnapped by Professor Callaghan to work on the portal because as good as the mircobots are, all of the tiny wiring and works are too difficult for even them. Will Hiro still work out to be the hero he's supposed to be? CO-WRITTEN WITH ELSA FROST! Go check her out. Also reviews are love!
1. Chapter 1

**CO WRITTEN WITH ELSA FROST! PLEASE GO CHECK HER OUT! I'm not prefect! I can't remember all the lines in the story! I did my best with clips and other fanfictions.**

It was late at night and most of San Fransokyo was settling down for the night, but not the underbelly. The criminals and nightlife were just getting started. Bot fighting, illegal but still extremely popular, was happening all over the city. Hiro and his little robot made their way through the crowd of loud rambunctious teens and young adults. He could see that the champion had just finished off another challenger.

"The winner is your one and only champion, Yama!" The woman announced.

"No one can beat the great Yama!" Yama laughed loudly.

Obviously horrified by the swift defeat the other bot fighters destroyed their own bots before they could fall victims to the reigning champion. Hiro watched the fight and knew that he could easily beat this muscle mass of a man. Hiro cleared his throat and make himself look as weak and small as possible before speaking up.

"Could I give it a try?" Hiro gave a small smile.

As expected the whole room burst into laughter and jeers at the small boy and his weak looking bot. The woman tried to brush Hiro aside but Hiro showed her the crumpled up bills he had in his pocket and Yama accepted his challenge. Hiro planned everything from the beginning. In the first round he would lose; badly. It was all too easy to steal from these low IQ monkeys. Yama laughed as Hiro's robot broke apart after a single blow. Faking tears he asked to try again and this time offered more money. He smirked as Yama foolishly agreed to his second challenge. This time he was ready. Hiro laughed as his bot dismantled Yama's. He plucked the money from the silver tray and stood up.

"No one dares steal from Yama!" Yama roared. "Get him!"

Hiro quickly realized he was surrounded and there was very little chance of him slipping away quietly. He laughed nervously as the men came in closer. Then out of nowhere Tadashi came flying in on his little scooter and knocked the men away.

"Get on!" Tadashi shouted. "Are you hurt?"

"No I don't think so." Hiro said as he jumped onto the scooter.

"Then what were you thinking!" Tadashi slapped him upside the head before forcefully sticking a helmet on Hiro's head and driving down the alleyways.

The men followed but were unable to keep up with Tadashi's skillful driving, but after one wrong turn they found themselves trapped in a dead end. Tadashi looked around desperately looking for an escape and then got an idea. There were some boxes with a wooden plank on top of them. Tadashi smirked and before revving up the engine and driving full speed ahead at the small plank. Hiro shrieked as they were thrown into the air over the brutish men and landed down; in front of the police cars.

They were quickly arrested and forced into jail cells. Tadashi, being over 18-years-old, was held with the adults and other large scary looking criminals. Hiro was younger and therefore held in a different cell across from him. Hiro gave a weak smile at his brother who was looking very unhappy crammed with the other adults.

It was Aunt Cass who was their savior. She came down to the police station in the whirlwind and got them both out without a criminals record.

Once they got out of the station Aunt Cass asked, "Are you two hurt?"

"No Aunt Cass." Came the dreary answer.

"Then what were you two thinking!" She shouted angrily and dragged them by their ear into the car.

The car ride back was mostly Aunt Cass worrying and babbling about responsibility. Tadashi and Hiro both knew how hard Aunt Cass worked to raise them. She loved them like her own sons. Once they got home Aunt Cass picked up a donut and munched on it while stressing over what the boys.

"I had to close early because of you two!" Aunt Cass continued her rant. "Look! I'm stress eating again!"

The boys dragged their feet upstairs and made their way to their room filled with shame. Hiro knew that Aunt Cass hated it when he would just leave to go bot fighting but it was an addiction. He just had to keep going back. Just one more tonight. He couldn't just leave his bot fighting the way he did. He had to end it on a good note. Then he would stop. Maybe.

"You better this up to Aunt Cass before she eats everything in the cafe." Tadashi said.

"For sure," Hiro said automatically.

Hiro knew that when Tadashi went into lecture mode the best thing to do is ignore him. He was always trying to get Hiro to go to some boring nerd school and learn things he already knows. Being taught by some idiot mud brains was not his idea of doing something with his life. He already flew through high school; he couldn't imagine doing it again in college. Hiro ignored his brother's lecture and opened the bot fight website again.

"You're going bot fighting, aren't you?" Tadashi groaned as he saw Hiro's screen.

Hiro pushed himself up from his chair to grab his robot, "There's a fight across town. If I book I can still make it!"

Tadashi grabbed the back of Hiro hoodie and pulled him back before he could rush off the the fight.

"When are you going to start doing something with that big brain of yours?" Tadashi tapped Hiro's forehead for emphasis.

"What? Go to college like you. So people tell me stuff I already know?" Hiro rolled his eyes.

"Unbelieveable." Tadashi sighed and slapped the helmet back into Hiro's hands, "Come on I'll drive you."

"Wait what?" Hiro looked at it suspiciously before following Tadashi down the stairs.

Tadashi wouldn't willingly take him to a bot fight. Especially not right after being arrested by the police. Tadashi was up to something, but Hiro wasn't ready to fall for it so easily. Confident he wouldn't be swayed by his brother's tactics Hiro got onto his brother's scooter. Hiro's suspicions were confirmed when they arrived in front of Tadashi's nerd school.

"What are we doing at your nerd school? The fight is the other way." Hiro complained as Tadashi stopped out front.

"I just have to get a few things. Don't be a baby." Tadashi took off his helmet and walked into the school.

Hiro quickly threw the helmet behind him and ran after his brother. Once they got inside Hiro had already lost his patience.

"Is this going to take long or am I going to have to wait in the nerd lab with you?" Hiro moaned.

The match had already started and Hiro definitely wasn't going to make it on time. He should have never agreed to letting Tadashi take him.

"That's right! You have never seen the nerd lab before." Tadashi opened the door.

Hiro's mouth dropped open as the lab entered into his view. It was nothing like he imagined. This was much cooler. Hiro had to admit; Tadashi's tactics were working and he didn't want them to stop. There was an awesome looking bike hovering just ahead of him. Hiro wandered over to see the wheels weren't connected to the frame.

"Electro-mag suspension?" Hiro curiously waved his hand through the magnetic field.

"Hey!" Came a muffled voice. "Who are you?

Hiro gasped and turned at the sound; there was a large ten with a motorcycle helmet staring down at him. Hiro stuttered until Tadashi came to his rescue.

"Gogo. This is my brother, Hiro." Tadashi patted Hiro on the back.

The teen took off her helmet to reveal short black hair with two distinctive purple streaks running through it. She looked unimpressed as she blew and bubble with her gum and popped it.

"Welcome to the nerd lab." She said in a bored tone.

Hiro laughed nervously, "yeah. I've never seen electro-mag suspension on a bike before."

"Zero resistance. Faster bike." She pulled the wheel off. "But. Not fast enough."

She threw the wheel into the trash along with the other rejects.

"Yet." She walked away leaving Hiro still flinching from the sudden action.

Hiro wandered his way through the lab with Tadashi following behind. He could feel that sumg smile.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Hiro stopped short. "Do not move! Behind the line please."

"Hey Wasabi. This is my brother, Hiro." Tadashi walked in.

"Hello, Hiro." Wasabi shifted his glasses to look a Hiro better. "Prepare to be amazed!"

He grabbed an apple and tossed it at Hiro, "Catch."

The apple split into hundreds of paper thin slices. Hiro's eyes widened as he pluck one out of the air.

"Wow!" Hiro marveled at the thin apple slice.

Wasabi turned on the light to reveal small laser beams between the poles.

"Laser induced plasma?" Hiro walked over to Wasabi's desk.

"Oh yeah. With a little magnetic confinement for uh, ultra precision." Wasabi said as he carefully shifted his tools.

"Wow how do you find anything in this mess?" Hiro picked up a square magnifying glass.

"No! I have a system. There is a place for everything. Everything in it's place." Wasabi said as he carefully placed the magnifying glass from Hiro's hand.

"Need this!" Gogo walked over and grabbed a wrench from the table.

The whole table shifted and all of Wasabi's hard work was undone.

"Wha? You can't do that!" Wasabi cried.

Then out of nowhere a young lanky girl came by and stopped to say hi to Tadashi. Before Hiro knew it he was dragged by the girl to see her invention. A large black ball of tungsten carbide came up from the floor.

"Whoa. That's a lot of tungsten carbide." Hiro said impressed with the hulking mass.

"Four hundred pounds of it!" She said excitedly. "Come here, come here, come here.

She then dragged Hiro by the arm to another part of the lab. Hiro looked at her with a little be of terror. This girl seemed to be nice enough but she sure was energetic.

"You are going to love this!" She explained how she made her mixture.

Hiro watched her excitedly move through her experiment before moving back to the huge ball. He watched her process and come out with a brilliantly bright pink liquid which she sprayed all over the large ball. She then flipped the switched on the all behind them and the pink gas clung to the ball in a coat of pink paint.

"Tada!" She shouted happily. "It's pretty great huh?"

"So pink." Hiro smiled; not sure where her experiment was going.

"Here's the best part!" She sang happily.

She poked the pink ball and the whole thing exploded into a bright pink cloud.

"Whoa!" Hiro said, eye wide in amazement.

"I know right!" She pulled her pink stained glasses from her face. "Chemical metal embrittlement.

"Not bad Honey Lemon." Tadashi walked back over to them.

"Wait. Gogo? Wasabi? Honey lemon?" Hiro asked.

"They're nicknames made up by Fred." Tadashi explained.

"Uh who's Fred?" Hiro asked.

"This guy!" A giant lizard costume popped up next to him.

"Ah!" Hiro jumped backwards a little bit.

"Don't be alarmed. It's a suit. It's not my real face and body." Fred stuck his hand out of lizard mouth to shake Hiro's hand.

Hiro took it hesitantly. He could tell why they all had strange nicknames now.

"The name's Fred. School mascot by day, but by night! I am also the school mascot." Fred said with a twirl of his sign.

"So what's your major?" Hiro asked.

"No, no, no. I'm not a student, but I am a major science enthusiast." Fred sat down in a reclining chair and continued talking about how he was a comic book fan.

Hiro was pretty sure he was crazy for wanting to turning into a fire breathing lizard by will, but everyone here seemed to be super nice. He was glad Tadashi took him here instead of another bot fight he would certainly win. He watched the friends bicker and fight like normal people until Tadashi pulled him along to a separate room.

"So what have you been working on?" Hiro asked as Tadashi rummaged through his drawers looking for something.

"You'll see." Tadashi pulled some duck tape out and tore a strip off.

"Duck tape? I hate to break it to you - OW!" Hiro shouted as Tadashi put it onto his arm and yanked it off; hard.

"What was that for?" Hiro asked incredulously.

Then there was noise like something was being blown up and behind Tadashi stood a large balloon like robot. It took a few steps forwards and stopped into front of the spinny chair. I looked around to see what was in it's way and moved the chair aside. It stopped in front of Hiro and looked down on him.

"Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare assistant." The robot gave a small wave. "On a scale of one to ten how bad is your pain?"

Hiro could do nothing but stare in awe of the big robot that his brother made. He excitedly explored the robot's feature and tested the knowledge of the thing before giving it his utmost praise. His brother is a genius and this is coming from the kid was too stubborn to even listen to him in the first place.

"I am satisfied with my care!" Hiro said excitedly.

This had to be the best place ever. It was amazing. To think that he could have been working here for the past year instead of playing around with bot fights that had been way too easy for him. Not only did he see the best school in the world did he met the best scientist in the world, right after his brother of course, Professor Callaghan. The man was a legend and to imagine that he could be working beside him was a dream come true for Hiro.

"I have to go to this school." Hiro said with determination.

He knew that this is what his brother had planned the whole time but Hiro really couldn't care that his brother managed to trick him again because he was going to listen to everything he said now. Well, maybe almost everything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Co Written with Elsa Frost! Finally we stray from cannon.**

When Hiro and Tadashi got home they rushed upstairs so Hiro could start his project. Tadashi watched as his brother rushed back and forth gathering supplies for his new ideas. Tadashi smiled, he was glad that Hiro was finally going to do something useful with his big brain. He settled down on his bed and opened a book. A few hours passed before Tadashi finally heard his brother again.

"Nothing!" He shouted with exasperation. "I got nothing!"

Tadashi smiled; it looks like Hiro had hit his first dead end. He slowly got up from his bed and walked over to his brother.

"Wow. Burnt out at 14." Tadashi smirked.

Hiro stood up and sighed, maybe walking around would stimulate his brain.

"Try looking at it from a different angle." Tadashi said before unexpectedly sweeping Hiro up by his feet and shook him around upside down.

"Whaaaaa!" Hiro shrieked. "What are you doing!"

Tadashi just smiled and continued to shake his upside down brother back and forth, "I'm shaking the ideas out of you! Come on there must be something!"

Hiro shook his head, the whole room was spinning and his head felt foggy. Tadashi stopped for a moment before he caused his brother real brain damage. Hiro's vision slowly cleared and his bot swam into view. Hiro squinted at it for a moment and then an idea came to him. His eyes widened excitedly.

"I got it! I have an idea!" Hiro squirmed his way out of Tadashi's grip and grabbed his bot.

Weeks flew by and Hiro advanced on his project. Not even once did he think about bot fighting. Okay fine, he thought about it a few times, but he didn't go. Tadashi and his friends would come over to check on his progress every now and the. Hiro was happy; he felt like he finally had really friends that cared about him. He always was alone with just Tadashi as company. Soon he could be with them even more when he, hopefully, won the scholarship. Today was the day and Hiro was more nervous than he was willing to admit. He didn't know why though; whenever he was bot fighting he was so confident and sure of himself. Professor Callaghan was right these people tested the boundaries to science and Hiro was just a newbie. Hiro's breath quickened. Tadashi noticed Hiro nervous movement and put a hand on his brother's shoulders.

"It's okay. Just calm down." Tadashi whispered.

Hiro smiled lightly before Honey Lemon pulled them all into a large group selfie.

"Hiro!" Everyone chanted happily.

Hiro smiled nervously; everyone so excited for him and he really didn't want to disappointed them. Tadashi smiled at him as name was called.

"You can do this little bro." Tadashi rubbed his back.

Hiro nervously walked up onto the stage to see a few men standing around the stage. Hiro grabbed the mic nervously and smiled.

"Um. I'm-" The mic feedback made everyone cringe.

Hiro sweated nervously and tried again. "I'm Hiro Hamada and I uh made these Microbots."

Hiro held his small microbot up to the crowd. One man slide away, Hiro felt more anxiety fill him. People were leaving. They didn't like him. He would never get into Tadashi's school now. Hiro felt dread fill him. Slowly he put the headband on and looked among the crowd to see Tadashi telling him to breath. Hiro took and deep breath and started his presentation again.

"They might look like nothing but together." Hiro called all of the microbots from the trash cans around the room.

People turned to look in awe as millions of tiny robots flooded the floors. Hiro smiled as people followed his robots to the stage.

"They are controlled with my mind. See?" Hiro removed the headband and all of the microbots fell to the ground.

People ooed and ahhed at the feat. Hiro broke out into a full smile; he was feeling more and more confident as people gather around. Hiro put the headband back on and the microbot rebuilt themselves. He pulled one microbot away and the whole structure changed.

"They try to stick together. See?" Hiro let the microbot go and it flew towards the mass and the tower fixed itself. "They can build anything! What hundreds of people could do now only takes one!"

Hiro lifted himself up onto the blocks and placed himself onto the the tower they just built. People were clapping loudly as Hiro stood on top of the tower. He felt like he was on top of the world. He stepped off and watched as everyone gasped before the microbots caught him. He walked through the crowd and picked out Tadashi standing with everyone. They all looked so proud. Hiro smiled and raised them up onto their own platform and rushed them around the room.

"Whooooaaaa!" Fred smiled. "I'm like flying!"

"I hate heights!" Wasabi covered this eyes with his hands.

Hiro pulled Tadashi up onto his platform and together they fixed the other scientist's experiment and safely landed back down on stage. Hiro looked up to his brother to see Tadashi smiling brighter than he had ever seen in his life. All of this was for him, because he finally straightened out his life and applied for an amazing college.

"Thank you!" Hiro bowed.

Once he and Tadashi got off the stage they were swarmed with all of their friends.

"Don't do that again!" Wasabi said unhappily but Hiro knew that he was proud of him.

"Man! You have to give me wings! Please? Make me wings so I can fly! Like a penguin!"

"Penguins don't fly moron." Gogo rolled her eyes. "Good job Hiro."

"That was amazing! Did you see their faces?" Honey Lemon said excitedly. "That was awesome!"

"Great job little bro," Tadashi smiled.

A man walked up to the group and they quieted before parting to allow the man through. Hiro looked up at the man carefully. He wasn't Professor Callaghan so Hiro knew he wasn't going to accept this man's invitation to whatever he was selling. Then again he believed he wouldn't fall for Tadashi's trick but here he was.

"Hello I am Alastair Krei of Krei Tech." The man extended his hand. "May I see that?"

Hiro pulled out the small microbot and handed to the man. He turned it over in his hand and looked at it carefully.

"Amazing. This could change the world. I want to buy this for more money than you know what to do with." Krei looked down at Hiro expectantly.

"Don't trust him Hiro." Professor Callaghan walked up behind him. "He cuts corners and don't do things right. I want you to come to school here. Full scholarship."

Hiro took a deep breath and sighed. There were so many people who were willing to give him money. Professor Callaghan seemed to think he wasn't a good person and Hiro trusted him; Tadashi trusted him.

"I'm sorry Mr. Krei but they are not for sale." Hiro said with finality.

"Fine. I thought you were smarter." He turned to walk away.

"Mr. Krei?" Tadashi stopped him in his tracks. "That's my brother's"

"Oh yes." He tossed the microbot back.

"Here you go. Application start in a few weeks." He smiled and walked away. "Good luck."

The celebrations continued as everyone walked outside. Tadashi and Hiro watched as everyone slowly dispersed and left them behind. Tadashi and Hiro wandered around outside until Tadashi stopped to look at the view. Hiro looked at him; Tadashi looked so happy.

"Alright. Tell me I told you so." Hiro rolled his eyes.

"No I was just going to tell you that your fly was down during the whole presentation." Tadashi smirked at him.

"What?" Hiro looked down to see that his fly was infact down. "Ekk!"

Tadashi laughed at him, "This is a beginning of a new era brother."

Then there was an explosion. Both of the boys turned and ran towards the sound. The whole building was engulfed in flames. They saw people fleeing the scene.

"Are you okay?" Tadashi asked the woman they bumped into.

"Yes but Professor Callaghan is still in there." Woman coughed.

"My brother will take you to safety." Tadashi shoved Hiro into her arms.

"Tadashi wait!" Hiro struggled against the grip of the woman.

"Someone has to help." Tadashi said before rushing off.

She seemed to know what Tadashi wanted her to do; keep him safe as he rushed into the fire. Hiro stuggled and strained against her as he watched his only brother rush into the fire.

"Tadashi! NO!" Hiro cried.

Tadashi wanted through the fire carefully avoiding the bit of flaming experiments and hurried around. Then he saw Professor Callaghan standing near the stage.

"Professor!" Tadashi shouted.

He turned around and his eyes widened, "Tadashi! What are you doing here?"

Tadashi opened his mouth to respond but an explosion knocked him back, and his felt his vision fade to black. Callaghan did not expect it to go this way, but he was glad it did. He could use someone of Tadashi's talent. He quickly surrounded himself and Tadashi with the Microbots and let the fire wash over them.

Outside Hiro had broken free from the woman's grasp and rushed towards the flaming building, but then a huge explosion stopped him in his tracks. It was all too much to take in. The building exploded and Tadashi. Tadashi was still inside. A small object floated to the ground and landed at his feet. It was Tadashi's hat. Hiro fell to his knees and picked up the hat. He could feel this tears gathering in his eyes. It was too real to believe.

"TADASHI!" Hiro wailed.

His heart snapped in two; everything was gone. Tadashi whom he loved and protected him was gone forever. Never to return or save him ever again. No one to hold him when he is sad or comfort him when he was afraid. There was no one. Tear streamed down his face. They wouldn't stop. No. This couldn't happen. Not now. Everything was suppose to change! Suppose to get better! It wasn't fair.

Meanwhile on the island Professor Callaghan watched Tadashi as he laid on the floor. It had been a few hours since the fire and Tadashi had been knocked out by the blast. Callaghan wasn't a doctor but he was sure that Tadashi suffered a minor blow to the head and a few low level burns. Callaghan was certain that his was possibly the best thing that happened. The microbots were amazing, but they lack finesse. The small robotics and coding had to all be done with expert hands. Callaghan's smiled widened as Tadashi moaned and started to wake up. He walked into the room as Tadashi opened his eyes.

"Owww." Tadashi moaned. "What?"

"Hello Tadashi." Callaghan smiled.

"Professor?" Tadashi tried to stand but stumbled.

Callaghan caught him and steadied him on his feet before Tadashi was able to stand by himself.

"I need your help." He watched Tadashi squint at him curiously.

"I don't understand. Where are we? Where is Hiro?" Tadashi asked.

"It's a long story so sit down and listen."

Tadashi hesitated before sitting back down and looked up at the professor. He sighed and sat down next to Tadashi.

"You are my favorite student. Like a son. I had a daughter you know." Callaghan looked at Tadashi. "She worked for Krei tech and they were making a portal. To transport things immediately."

"That's amazing!" Tadashi's eyes widened.

"She was going to be the first human to ever go through the portal but there was a small discrepancy but Krei ignored it in his arrogance. The portal broke down and all the metal was sucked into it. We managed to shut it down, but my sweet little girl was lost."

Tadahi's eyes widened with horror, "Really?"

"Now with your brother's mircobots I can rebuild the portal and take everything that Krie had worked for. Tear it down!"

"What?" Tadashi snapped out of his haze. "You can't do that! I thought you wanted to rebuild the portal and see if you can find your daughter."

"No. There is no way she is alive." Callaghan's eyes narrowed. "I will have my revenge."

"I'm not going to help you kill people!" Tadashi stood up.

"If you don't I'll kill your little brother, Aunt, and all of your friends." Callaghan snarled.

Tadashi couldn't even see what was left of the old professor, but he knew he was in there somewhere. It was just hidden by all the rage and hate at the loss of his daughter. He couldn't say no though. He couldn't live with himself if he allowed Callaghan to kill everyone he loved.

"Why do you need me?" Tadashi said brokenly.

Callaghan grinned in triumph, "because the wiring and codes are too small for the microbot's stubby arms to program and build. I myself am too old and it would take me years to finish, but a motivated young boy could easily finish the project in a few months with help from the microbots."

"Fine." Tadashi slumped against the wall.

This was going against everything he believed in. He was going to use his brain to hurt other and destroy. He promised that he would only build to help people and heal them. Baymax was the best thing he ever made. Baymax! He hoped Hiro would activate the large balloon robot.

For Hiro everything that happened after the fire was washed in pain and grief. Tadashi was gone. He was too selfless. He couldn't think about anyone close to him. He just had to go into the building and save no one. He didn't even save the professor it was all for nothing. It was two lives for nothing in return. No three lives. Hiro felt like he died too. Nothing was the same after that day. The funeral was planned and people would always come and offer their condolences. It didn't mean anything though. They didn't understand Tadashi. When it was time for the funeral and Hiro had to speak he felt the need to right his mistakes. Hiro gripped Tadashi's hat in his hand and stood up in front of everyone and with a heavy heart he began to speak.

"My brother-" Hiro let out a choked sob before taking a deep breath. "My brother. Was not some perfect boy. He was human. He understood what pain was like. He knew pain, he knew suffering. Whenever there was something wrong he knew. He helped me with everything. He got me through terror filled nights and stress filled days. He got me to do something with my life. Change the world! He build things to help people because he didn't want people to suffer like us. He was going to help so many people."

Hiro put his brother's cap on his head by the end of the speech. It felt so heavy up there. It wasn't like the times where he would jokingly steal it or Tadashi would put it on his head for fun. This was a reminder that Tadashi wasn't here. It was only Hiro now and there was no one to take the hat back. People started clapping very slowly and Hiro broke down into more tears. He slowly stepped off and ran over to hug Aunt Cass who was also crying.

"That was beautiful sweetheart." She said softly.

Hiro just buried his head into his aunt's shoulder and cried.

**Please Review! Next update will be soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is mostly written by my partner Elsa Frost and edited by me. The last scene with Tadashi is written by me. Please review!**

It had been weeks since Hiro sunk into his depression because his older brother, the one thing that he had left of his past, died in the horrific fire. Aunt Cass had been worried about her nephew since he had stopped talking to anyone but her and spent most of his time up in his room thinking about his brother and the life they had lived together and the life they were going to live together.

"Classes started a few weeks ago. They said you can still sign up" Cass said to her nephew hoping it would cheer him up.

Hiro didn't say anything so she just left a plate with lunch and then headed back down to her cafe. He sighed and looked at the baseball hat on the bed. Knowing his brother would never be back he walked over to his desk and picked up his robot from the winning bot fight, megabot. After picking it up a part of it fell off and landed on his foot.

"Ah! Ow!" Hiro yelped.

Not even second after saying "ow" Baymax inflated and stood up from inside his casing. He looked at the confused Hiro and then at the space that he was standing in and quickly scooted out of the little corner. He then knocked over several books in the process. Hiro watched in a mixture of confusion and amusement. After knocking over the books and getting out of the tight space Baymax walked over to Hiro to see what the situation was.

"Hello I am baymax your personal healthcare companion"

"H-hey B-baymax I didn't know you were still active"

"I heard a sound of seems to be the trouble?"

"Oh, I just stubbed my toe a little I'm fine"

"On a scale of 1-10 how would you rate your pain" Baymax asked.

"0. I'm okay . You can shrink now"

"Does it hurt when I touch it?" Baymax asked with a curious tone

Hiro chuckled slightly, "It's okay. No touching, Ah!"

He fell into the small space next to his bed and tried to get one of his arms out of an uncomfortable position slightly grunting in the process.

"You have fallen" Baymax stated.

"Ya think." Hiro grabbed on to the bottom shelf to try to pull himself up but he ended up breaking it causing the many things on the shelf to slowly fall on him.

As each object fell onto Hiro Baymax kept asking how would he rate his pain.

_A minor flaw in the programing, Tadashi,_ Hiro thought.

After all the object fell Baymax suddenly picked up Hiro and told him it was alright to cry and it was normal for people to cry after they had been hurt. Hiro was shocked and annoyed so he squirmed out of Baymax's arms told him he was fine. Baymax insisted on scanning Hiro much to Hiro's dismay.

"Unbelievable." Hiro muttered

Baymax then spoke after completing the scan "You have sustained no injuries but your hormone levels are increasing, common in adolescence. Diagnosis, puberty."

Hiro was extremely confused, "Woah what?"

He then started to try to put Baymax back into his casing, but failed as he slipped on Baymax's head. After the failed attempt he noticed that he still had a microbot left in his sweatshirt.

"I think your tiny robot is trying to go somewhere," Baymax said to Hiro.

"No. It's not it's just broken" Hiro says discouraged as he starts to take apart megabot after placing the last microbot in an empty petri dish.

Baymax was fascinated by the small robot so Hiro just agreed to whatever Baymax wanted to do. As long as it got him off his back. When Hiro wasn't looking Baymax took the dish and started walking out the house with the microbot still in the dish following the direction the microbot was leading him in. Hiro then looked around and then realized that Baymax was gone. He quickly put on his shoes and grabbed his sweatshirt and ran down to find Baymax. He was abruptly interrupted by his aunt.

"Hey, sweetie glad to see that you're doing better!" Aunt Cass said excitedly.

"Yes I am doing better" Hiro said quickly.

"What's the rush?" She stopped to think for a moment. "Oh! I get it you're going to register for school!"

"Yes, I am. Can't be late so yeah I'll be back later, bye!" Hiro rushed out the door.

"Have fun I'm making your favorite spicy melt your face off wings tonight," Hiro started to walk out the door and then ran after the white blob that was Baymax.

He almost caught up to him but then lost him again but could see him in the distance so he follow him easily. Once Hiro caught up they arrived at an old abandoned warehouse. Hiro noticed that the door was locked so he tried to think of another way to get in. Then he noticed Baymax saw an open window and idea sparked in his brain. He used Baymax to climb into the open window against Baymax's better judgement.

"I have some concerns. A fall from that height could cause traumatic injury," Baymax told Hiro very concerningly.

He ignored Baymax and climbed up on Baymax and managed to squeeze through the window. Baymax then tried himself to climb through the window, but because of his large body shape he could not make it through the window.

"I think I need to let out some air," Baymax said with a surprising tone of seriousness in him.

He then deflated a little bit and was able to fit through the window a little easier but he still had to be pulled in by Hiro. After entering through the window Baymax had to gain some air back in his system so Hiro went off with the microbot in his hand. He started to wander around this strange place and followed where the microbot was pointing to. Baymax had caught up to him but Hiro didn't realize it until he turned around and Baymax was there.

"You gave me a heart attack!"

"Clear."

"Stop! It's just an expression," Hiro saw a glass wall with a shadow behind it and wondered what it was he walked around it and saw a machine but it was manufacturing something. Hiro then saw a trashcan like container at the end of the of the conveyer belt. He then dug his hand into the container and when he took it out he realized that whoever was manufacturing these stole his microbots. Hiro then turned around to see that the microbots were getting ready to attack and started making their way towards Hiro and Baymax.

"I am not fast."

"Yeah no kidding" Hiro and Baymax continued to run to get away from the microbots, but the bots kept following them. They even tried to avoid them by running through a vent but that failed so they kept running until they reach a wall that could be their chance to escape.

"Kick it!" Hiro exclaimed as the microbots got closer. "Punch it down!"

Baymax was not strong enough to punch or break down the wall so the two kept running till they reached the stairs they had originally came were about to leave when a figure wearing a kabuki mask appeared and headed towards the two with the microbots. Hiro pushed Baymax out the window but he didn't budge because he was too large. Hiro was starting to panic because he was holding on for dear life onto Baymax's leg and also hanging from a window.

"Baymax!"

"Hiro?" Not a second after that the microbots actually helped push Baymax through the window causing him and Hiro to land safely. As soon as they were free Hiro ran right to the police station.

"So let me get this straight. A man in a kabuki mask attacked you with a miniature army of tiny robots?" Officer Gerson said with a tone of doubt in his voice.

"Microbots and yes! He was controlling them telepathically with a neurocranial transmitter!" Hiro explained.

"So Mr. Kabuki used E.S.P. to attack you and balloon man?"

Baymax wasn't paying attention because he was too busy being curious about the scotch tape on the role. Right as the duo were about to continue explaining the phone rang.

"Officer Gerson. Yes, uh-huh, got it, alright, 44 shinjitsu ave, I'm on my way. Sorry kid try coming back another time I have something else more important to do," then he walked out the door and to his cruiser and drove off.

"He couldn't have waited and actually listened to what I had to say" Hiro scoffed with an angry look on his face.

"I agree Hiro he could hhavvvve," Baymax started to slur his speech and became unstable.

"What's wrong buddy?"

"Looooowwwww battery. I'm healthcare your personal Baymax." He stuttered as he struggled to find his balance.

"Can you walk?" Hiro asked as baymax was clumsily stuttering.

It was clear when Baymax landed on him that he could not walk. The pair then walked back to the cafe or more like Hiro walked and Baymax was dragged. Hiro opened the door a little and peaked through to make sure no one was in the area before the stairs. He then opened the door fully so he and Baymax could walk through.

"If my aunt asks we were at school all day."

"We jumped out a window!" Baymax said in his slurred tone and quite loud.

"No! You can't say things like that in front of Aunt Cass! Shhh."

"We jumped out a window." Baymax then said quietly.

Hiro then started to make his way up the stairs. Baymax then started to make the trek up the stairs but fell on his head instead.

"Shhh!" Baymax whispered.

"Hiro? You home sweetie?" Aunt Cass called.

"Yes. That's right." Hiro said as Baymax still tried to make his way up the stairs.

"H-hey Aunt Cass," Hiro greeted his aunt as his voice squeaked a little when he said it to hide Baymax.

"There's my little college man. Aww, I can't wait to hear all about it. The wings are almost ready!"

"Wheeeeeee" Baymax popped up and squealed.

"Yeah, wheee. Alright get ready to melt your face off. You're gonna feel these things tomorrow," Cass said as she was setting the table.

During that time while his aunt was turned around Hiro was making sure he got Baymax upstairs to his room.

"So how was it?" Cass eagerly asked her nephew.

"What was that?"

"Oh, mochi! That darn cat," Hiro looked down and saw the cat at his legs so he secretly threw it back upstairs.

"I have a lot of school stuff to catch up and I don't wanna be far behind." Hiro was saying to his aunt because he really needed an excuse to charge Baymax.

"Oh okay, well at least take a plate for the road," Hiro walked up the stairs to the room he onced shared with his brother.

"Hairy baby! Hairy baby." Baymax was petting Mochi and enjoying the little cat. Hiro then helped Baymax up seeing as he needed to be charged.

"One foot in front of the other. Not that one, the other one." Hiro was telling the out of battery marshmallowy robot.

Baymax was successfully in his casing charging and Hiro flopped down on his bed.

"Tadashi?" Baymax asked Hiro was confused as to why the robot was saying that.

"Tadashi's gone." Hiro said sadly.

"When will he be back?" Baymax asked curiously.

"He's not coming back" Hiro told the curious robot.

"He should have lived a long life, with a healthy diet and exercise."

"Yeah but he died saving someone's life. It really hurts."

"I am seeing no physical injuries."

"No its emotional." Hiro looked sadly at the robot and then was curious as to what he was doing.

"What are you doing?"

"I am downloading a database on personal loss," Hiro was confused as to why Baymax hadn't just ignored what he said.

"A sign of comfort is contact with ones you love. I am contacting them now "

"No Baymax don't!"

"Your friends have been contacted."

"Unbelievable."

Meanwhile at the island, Tadashi and Professor Callaghan were working hard. The Microbots moved the large pieces while Tadashi worked on the small robotics and Professor Callaghan went over the plans for the portal. Tadashi looked up from his desk and glanced over to the Professor who was leaning over the the table next to him studying the blueprints. Tadashi felt bad for the man even though he had stole his brother's microbots, kidnapped him, and threatened to kill his family and friends.

"Professor?"

"Yes my boy?" Callaghan stood up and walked over.

"I'm done with the first part." Tadashi said.

"Good work! I always knew you were fast at it, but never imagine that you were this fast!" Professor smiled and patted his head.

"Professor? Why did you have to kill people? Why you do you use your gift to hurt-"

Tadashi was cut off as he was slapped across the face. He fell out off of his stool and stared up at Callaghan in shock. The man also seemed to be in shock. Then his eyes hardened.

"I thought we moved past the questions." He said quietly.

Tadashi stared at him in silence his cheek was a bright red. Tears started to stream down his face. Never in his life had he been hit by someone who he loved and trusted, nor would he ever hit someone he loved. He wanted to believe that the Professor wasn't a bad person, but it was getting harder and harder. He was doing everything out of love for his daughter; tearing down buildings and killing people is the opposite of everything he daughter would have wanted.

"Here is the next part." The professor threw the next set of blueprints down and the microbots gathered up the parts that Tadashi had finished for the portal.

"Yes, sir." Tadashi whispered before picking himself off the ground and setting himself back onto the stool.

Callaghan sighed and rubbed his face tiredly. He didn't want Tadashi to be afraid of him; he didn't even mean to hit the poor boy, but all of the rage building inside just took over.

"You can take a rest. There is a bed over there." Callaghan pointed to the corner.

"No thanks, sir. I have to finish this so we can kill people." Tadashi said cooly.

"Tadashi-"

"No! I don't want to listen to your excuses! I understand that you miss your daughter, but it's what we do with the loss that makes us! The reason don't excuse the actions. It just explains them." Tadashi turned back to the blueprints and started the next part with intensity.

Callaghan shut his mouth and walked away. If the boy wanted to be like that then fine. He only need him to build the portal then he would decide what to do with him.

**Please Comment!**


	4. Chapter 4

**sorry for the delay! This chapter was written my me and edited by Elsa Frost! Check her out.**

Hiro was sitting in the garage planning the upgrade to give Baymax. It was obvious from the warehouse that Baymax wouldn't be able to fight a mouse in his current condition. Hiro started by downloading some cool karate moves onto a red chip. These upgrades were going to be so awesome. While Tadashi was better at building healing robots Hiro knew how to build fighting robots and couldn't see how Baymax was an different beside the fact that Tadashi had already made the base for him. _Thanks wherever you are, bro. _Then Hiro got to work. He create armor to make Baymax look less like a marshmallow and more like a tough fighter.

"This may undermine my warm and huggable nature." Baymax said with concern.

"That's the point!" Hiro struggled to push in the middle piece.

Once the red chip was ready Hiro opened his port and prepared to put it in when he noticed Tadashi's green doctor chip. Baymax wasn't meant for fighting, but Hiro had to avenge his brother's and Callaghan's death. Hiro took a breath and put the his drive in next to Tadashi's besides it was for the greater good.

"Okay! Lets see what you can do!" Hiro said with excitement.

"I don't see how this will make me a better healthcare companion"

"You want to keep me healthy don't you? Now punch this." Hiro commanded.

Baymax punched the board and broke it with ease.

"Side kick!" Hiro said getting more excited as each punch and kick succeeded.

Baymax moved through all of the kicks and punches amazingly well. Hiro was confident that they could win after all Hiro never lost a bot fight before and this one should be no different. They would have to wait until it was dark to go out and fight this man. Just like the bot fights. Hiro's adrenaline was pumping; he hadn't had a bot fight since the night Tadashi came to save him. Once night came Hiro made sure everything was ready. Once they knew aunt cass was distracted with the movie Hiro and Baymax snuck out into the darkness as they had done so many times before. Hiro and Baymax followed the microbot down to the docks and hide behind a large shipping container as the microbot flew from Hiro's grip and landed far out in the middle of the ocean. Hiro and Baymax ducked behind a large shipping container as the man in the mask came surging out of the piece of metal it was holding had a logo printed on it that Hiro couldn't recognize

"Hey!"

"Wah!" Hiro jumped out of his skin to see the whole team arriving in Wasabi's car. "What are you guys doing here?"The team asked to hiro

"Uh nothing just out for an evening stroll"

"Why is Baymax wearing carbon fiber underpants?" Gogo asked.

"Shhhh! This isn't the best time!" Hiro tried to usher them away.

"No Hiro. Don't push us away." Honey Lemon said with sincerity.

"Who would like to share their feelings?"

"OH! I would. My name is Fred, and it has been thirty days since my last-"

"Fred now's not the best time." The gang continued to argue .

"HOLY MOTHER OF MEGAZON!" Fred yelled as a shipping container was about to fall on them but Luckily Baymax stopped it.

Gogo then dragged Hiro to the car with the rest of the gang except Baymax also in tow.

"What are you doing?"

"Saving your life"

"Are you kidding me? Baymax can handle that guy!" Just as Hiro said that Baymax landed on the roof of the car.

"Oh no." Wasabi then knew that that was the right moment to drive off.

"Hiro! Explanation now!" Gogo said with an angry tone in her voice she was clearly not in the mood for whatever was going on.

"Okay. So that guy stole my microbots and is responsible for Tadashi's death!" Hiro explained.

"Is he trying to kill us?" Just after Honey Lemon said it a car came flying through the air "He's trying to kill us!"Honey lemon was in shock so she took a picture on her phone which then prompted the masked man to follow them faster.

"Isn't it obvious? We're under attack from a supervillain people! It's obvious we've seen too much." Fred said with excitement in his voice because being the fanboy he was it was like a dream come true.

The car reached a red light and Wasabi slowly came to a stop. Gogo was confused at Wasabi's actions.

"Why are we stopped?"

"There's a red light we have to be stopped." Wasabi explained.

"THERE ARE NO RED LIGHTS IN A CAR CHASE!" Gogo yelled at Wasabi as they sped off as soon as the light turned green.

The chase continued through the streets as the microbots and the masked man got closer everyone began to worry more. Wasabi's constant rule following irritated Go Go to the point where she grabbed the wheel from Wasabi.

"Stop! Baymax can take this guy!" Hiro insisted.

Before Hiro could do anything the passenger door was ripped open and Hiro tumbled out. Baymax quickly grabbed Hiro before he could hit the pavement.

"Buckle up. Seat belts save lives." Baymax gentle placed Hiro back in his seat and buckled him in.

It looked like they lost the man in the mask, but then they realized they were in fact ride on the Microbots. The were being closed in and Go Go knew that she had to go faster to escape.

"We're not going to make it!" Wasabi cried.

"We're gonna make it!" Gogo said fiercely

"We're not gonna make it!" Honey Lemon said with fear.

"We're gonna make it!" Gogo said confidently.

She put the pedal to the metal and the broke free from the Microbot prison. The car went sailing through the air over the microbots and into the bay.

"Ahhhhh!" Everyone was screaming as they airborne.

The car flew straight into the water and sunk down in the water. The man in the mask watched until the car sunk out of view. Under water Baymax pulled all of the them out of the car and pulled them to the surface.

"Your body temperatures are low." Baymax said as he placed them safely on the dock.

"He's right. We need to get out of here." Hiro agreed and looked at his friends.

Hiro felt bad for dragging everyone into this terrible mess. He never wanted them to get hurt, but he also knew that them must also want to get revenge for Tadashi.

"I might know a place." Fred said.

They all followed Fred to a fancy, rich area of town with tons of mansions. Fred stopped in front of one and walked up to the front steps.

"Fred! What are you doing?" Hiro asked.

"Welcome to mi casa!" Fred said happily. "That's french for front door!"

"Listen moron, a lunatic in a mask just tried to kill us! I'm not in the mood for any-" Go Go was cut off as a butler opened the door.

"Welcome home, master Frederick." He said in a british accent.

"Heathcliff, my man!" Fred gave him a fistbump. "Come in guys, we'll be safe here."

Everyone followed Fred inside and was amazed by the fancy house and overly expensive items. Fred lead them to his room and they all settled down, still in shock of Fred's house. Hiro settled down and started to draw the bird symbol he saw on the man in the mask. Baymax had come over at some point to warm him up but Hiro was too busy drawing to be concerned about Baymax's warmth. His friends seemed to be attracted to the heat and crowded around Baymax.

"Does this mean anything to you?" Hiro showed them the picture of the bird.

"Yes!" Fred said excitedly. "It's a bird!"

Hiro shook his head, Fred was a bit of an airhead but he meant well.

"Apprehending the man will improve Hiro's emotional state." Baymax said.

"Apprehend him?" Go Go said. "We don't even know who he is!"

"I have an idea!" Fred said as he pulled out all of his comic books.

Fred showed him all of his comics which Hiro had some skepticism to what Fred was trying to tell him. A super villain from comic books are not something Hiro believed in.

"Don't you get it? It's Alastair Krei!" Fred said as everyone looked at him in confusion.

"No way! He's too high profile." Hiro shook his head.

"Then who is it?" Honey asked.

"I don't know." Hiro said weakly.

He didn't want to admit it, but he really didn't know anything about the man. He just wanted to get revenge for Tadashi.

"His bloodtype is AB-" Baymax showed the man's vitals on the screen.

"Baymax! You scanned him?" Hiro said excitedly.

"I am programed to assess everyone's health care needs." Baymax explained.

"I can just use that!" Hiro said happily.

Finally they were getting somewhere!

"I don't know. You would have to scan everyone and they would take I don't know like forever!" Gogo snapped her gum.

"I'll just have to upgrade his scanner. In fact, all of you need some upgrades if we are going to catch this guy." Hiro smiled mischievously.

"Us? We can't do anything! We're nerds!" Wasabi exclaimed.

"We could love to help, but Wasabi's right. We're just us." Honey said more calmly.

"No. We can be way more!" Hiro said with confidence.

"Can't you feel it? Our origin story is starting!" Fred said excitedly. "We're going to be heros!"

On the island Tadashi was laying on the bed pretending to sleep as Professor Callaghan left in a hurry. He wasn't sure why but he was forced down and handcuffed to the bed. When he came back Tadashi looked at him expectantly.

"So?" Tadashi asked.

The professor ignored him and let the microbots unlock him from the bed. Tadashi walked over to the table where Callaghan was standing.

"What was that?" Tadashi demanded.

"Nothing."

"I have a right to know why you chained me to the bed!" Tadashi argued.

He wasn't ready to let this go. He was in a bad mood ever since the professor hit him. It also had to do with the fact that he was stuck on an island in the middle of nowhere! Tadashi was a little on edge. Callaghan looked at Tadashi and knew he would keep asking until he got an answer. He wondered why he took Tadashi in again. He looked at Tadashi and saw the fire in his eyes. He had a heart too big for his own good. It reminded him too much of Abigail. Tadashi and Abigail would have been the best of friends.

"Your brother and dumb friends. Hiro must of had one microbot left over and tried to put up a fight. He knows the man in the mask stole his microbots and started the fire. He's probably trying to get revenge." Callaghan sighed and rubbed his face.

"But you let them live right?" Tadashi asked.

"Get back to work." He said in very clipped tone.

"You killed them?" Tadashi's heart broke. "You promise you wouldn't!"

"GET BACK TO WORK!" He roared.

Tadashi flinched away; the last time he upset the professor he got a bruise on his face. His anger filled him. He could he! He broke their agreement! Tadashi tried to cling to that last strand of hope of Callaghan, but it was slipping away. The old professor really was gone; replaced with this revenge thirsty savage who only pretended to care.

"How could you!" Tadashi shouted as tears streamed down his face. "Why?"

"They were getting too involved and too dangerous! Now get back to work before I decide to kill your aunt too." Callaghan said coldly.

"Not if I take the mask." Tadashi said to himself.

"What?" Callaghan looked at him.

Tadashi leapt up from the floor with rage and tackled the professor to the ground. It was a futile attempt though as millions of microbots swarmed him to protect their user. Tadashi snarled in rage as he was ripped off of the professor. The microbots held him back from tearing the professor to shreds.

"Hiro... Hiro..." Tadashi sobbed. "My baby brother!"

"Shut up!" The professor snarled.

"Hiro...I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." Tadashi said quietly.

Tadashi continued to sob as he mourned for his little brother. He was the oldest and was given the task to protect him yet he couldn't. He was the worst big brother ever. Hiro didn't even listen to him most of the time. He tried his best but Hiro always ignored him. He didn't know why Hiro couldn't have just listen to him! Then he could be safe. He could protect him. The professor eyes softened slightly. He knew what it was like to lose a daughter. That's why he would get revenge.

"We're almost done." Callaghan said quietly as he settle Tadashi back down onto the bed. "I'll let you get some rest but soon we have to finish it."

Tadashi didn't say anything. He quietly stared ahead with watery eyes. Callaghan sighed and got back to the blueprints. They were so close to finishing. Then he needed to figure out what to do with Tadashi. He obviously couldn't keep the boy. He planned on getting arrest after the whole event so he could claim the credit for destroying Krei. Let the world know what he did to his daughter. He couldn't let Tadashi go either. If word got out that he kidnapped a young boy then their sympathies for him would definitely go down. Killing him was out of the question. He couldn't bear killing someone who reminded him so much of his darling Abigail. He would have to give him away to someone else who could use that big brain of his.

Tadashi was smarter than he gave himself credit for. Imagine Hiro, but more mature and more intelligent. That was Tadashi. He lowered himself down to help improve Hiro and Callaghan could understand that, but now with Hiro out of the way Tadashi could be used to his full potential. As soon as this portal is finished he would find someone who would take Tadashi. He looked at the sleeping boy and smiled. Soon this world will benefit from the inventions of Tadashi Hamada.

**Please comment!**


End file.
